elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Penile Fracture
Taisha (12:55:36 AM): you actually can break your penis Taisha (12:55:37 AM): fyi Bix (12:55:42 AM): SHUT YP Shane (12:55:43 AM): yeeeah Wolf (12:55:45 AM): Indeeed Bix (12:55:46 AM): HOW DO YOU BREAK IT? Shane (12:55:47 AM): you can Bix (12:55:49 AM): IT IS NOT BONE Wicke (12:55:52 AM): Nel: *talking about her spatula always8 Bix (12:56:04 AM): JUST SPONGEY TISSUE THAT GETS A RUSH OF BLOOD Maddin (12:56:08 AM): okay, i gotta get ready for bed and then hopefully sleep Wicke (12:56:12 AM): i've heard of ambulatory broken penis calls... Maddin (12:56:16 AM): bye guys Wicke (12:56:16 AM): night maddin ,3 Shane (12:56:17 AM): Kevas: Oi Nel, dat be Cecil's penis leave it alone Wolf (12:56:20 AM): nini Madds Froggy (12:56:21 AM): night maddin! Shane (12:56:22 AM): night! Joc (12:56:22 AM): night Maddin <3 Taisha (12:56:23 AM): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penile_fracture standardpackage (12:56:25 AM): night <3 Wolf (12:56:26 AM): /t-to the google? Wolf (12:56:31 AM): Oh good, Tai got it XD Bix (12:56:40 AM): WIKIPEDIA CANNOT BE TRUSTED Maddin (12:56:45 AM): o/ Wicke (12:56:46 AM): Nel: Gives yours, then. *gives Cecil back her penis that she was using >:|* Taisha (12:56:55 AM): It's actually real, though ConsumerAddict03 has left the room. 12:56 am Bix (12:56:57 AM): I wasn't allowed to use it as a legitimate citation source Taisha (12:57:09 AM): basically it involves the severing of the urethral tube Taisha (12:57:36 AM): Here then Bix Taisha (12:57:36 AM): for great justice Taisha (12:57:49 AM): ..OH GOSDHGLsdh Taisha (12:57:51 AM): NSFW Taisha (12:57:54 AM): NSFWWWWW Taisha (12:57:56 AM): NOT SAFE Froggy (12:57:57 AM): /clicks it Bix (12:57:58 AM): -CLICKS HARDER- Wolf (12:58:01 AM): FFFFFFF Taisha (12:58:01 AM): /just scrolled down to the pictures Taisha (12:58:13 AM): /SHRIEKING Wolf (12:58:18 AM): /considers clicking...looks five feet away, where bro's friend is Taisha (12:58:28 AM): literal broken penises Taisha (12:58:31 AM): that is my onlyh warning Wicke (12:58:38 AM): AHDFJSHLDIUGHSDILFHYLSDGILDS Wolf (12:58:45 AM): Fuck it /clicks Taisha (12:58:49 AM): /sobbing Wicke (12:58:51 AM): uGILDGSSGNG Wicke (12:58:55 AM): nfuhsdghlnfghhh Joc (12:58:57 AM): *Didn't click.* Taisha (12:59:04 AM): I'M SORRY I'M SORRY Wolf (12:59:09 AM): ... Taisha (12:59:09 AM): if you don't scroll down you can't see it D: D: D: Shane (12:59:12 AM): wow... Wicke (12:59:12 AM): UADHLFISjaklsdglh Froggy (12:59:22 AM): the page won't load for me Wicke (12:59:23 AM): ...shane why did you Bix (12:59:24 AM): -looks at old reno- Shane (12:59:25 AM): that is the last thing I ever want to see Froggy (12:59:27 AM): I WANNA SEE BROKEN DONGS Froggy (12:59:27 AM): oh there it goes Taisha (12:59:27 AM): /THOGUHT IT WAS SAFE Froggy (12:59:32 AM): AAAAAAUGH Joc (12:59:34 AM): lol Froggy Taisha (12:59:43 AM): /crosses legs Wicke (12:59:48 AM): SHANE WHY DID YOU EVER CLICK OH MY GOD Taisha (12:59:49 AM): /sympathy pains Wolf (12:59:53 AM): /l-loling, mainly at reactions Froggy (12:59:57 AM): the pictures get bigger Froggy (12:59:58 AM): GUNSHOT WOUND Froggy (12:59:59 AM): TO THE DICK! Shane (1:00:02 AM): I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT BAD! Taisha (1:00:02 AM): LSDGH LSGSL Taisha (1:00:04 AM): SLGHDLSDHS Wicke (1:00:05 AM): AHAHHHHGH Taisha (1:00:10 AM): /just closed it after the first three pictures Shane (1:00:11 AM): I NEED A HUG! ;A; Wolf (1:00:16 AM): /is barely affected, minus a tiny einc Wicke (1:00:17 AM): i*HUGS SHANE* Joc (1:00:17 AM): *Hugs Shane* <3 Wolf (1:00:19 AM): wince* Wolf (1:00:23 AM): /boobsquishes shane Taisha (1:00:25 AM): *HUGS* Category:Crack